1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion (i.c.) engine, particularly a compression ignition engine, having a re-entrant type combustion bowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of the increasing environmental and legislative pressures world-wide to improve i.c. engine exhaust emissions, engine manufacturers are now focusing their attention on the development of new engines to achieve substantial reductions in emissions without compromising combustion efficiency or specific fuel consumption. An important requirement for clean combustion in an i.c. engine is the enhancement of gas velocities within the engine cylinder. Swirl and squish influenced by combustion chamber shape play a significant role in satisfying this requirement around top-dead-centre (TDC), particularly in diesel fuelled engines. In general, comustion chamber shape is a dominant factor governing the structure of turbulence around TDC. In-cylinder turbulence enhancement in diesel fuelled engines using unique combustion chamber shapes can be highly beneficial in terms of improving air/fuel mixing and combustion processes, and is an important goal to achieve.